


Monokolor

by Satanachia



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DADT, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Multifandom Półmaraton 2015, Pre-Slash, nie żałuję niczego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla Jamesa to proste - kaprysy pieprzonego Wszechświata, nie będą decydować o jego życiu. Chce zostać pilotem, więc nim zostanie. Chce założyć normalną rodzinę, więc ją założy.<br/>Nie chce widzieć kolorów - więc ich nie zobaczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



> **Ostrzeżenia:** Całokształt. Nie miałam czasu i możliwości przeprowadzenia researchu, dlatego z góry mówię - przyjęcia na uczelnie wyglądają inaczej, rekrutacja do wojska jest uproszczone do minimum, wszystko jest uproszczone do minimum.  
>  Aha, technologia prawdopodobnie też później będzie. Normalnie przez dwa tygodnie to ja się gubię na YT i angielskiej Wikipedii, a nie piszę od razu fika, no. 
> 
> Rodzina Rhodeya nie odpowiada tej z 616, zachowałam tylko imię matki, bo cóż - w MCU nie było powiedziane praktycznie nic o jego przeszłości, poza tym, że znają się z Tonym z MIT (AFROTC wydaje się oczywiste, zważywszy na to, że Rhodey jest czarny i jest pułkownikiem AF).  
> Senkju, senkju - baj. 
> 
> **A/N:** To soulmate AU, gdzie wszystko jest w odcieniach szarości, dopóki nie spotka się swojej bratniej duszy. Tak tylko piszę, żebyście nie mieli zdziwka jak Ewu w dokumencie.  
>  Pomimo kurwowania na prawo i lewo, pisanie Monokoloru jest super. Zapomniałam jak świetnie pisze się wśród ludzi, na świeżym powietrzu i ze stałą dostawą doskonałej kawy. Przez ostatni tydzień niemal codziennie zawijałam do jednej kawiarni i nawet zaczęły mi naliczać zniżkę, o! Taka sytuacja! 
> 
> **NICZEGO NIE ŻAŁUJĘ!  
> **  
>  ZA NIC NIE PRZEPROSZĘ!  
> poza literówkami, bo ich nie ogarniam.
> 
> Fik niebetowany (bida w kraju - nie ma bety), rating może wzrosnąć. Tak tylko, solidarnie ostrzegam.

James wie, że to szaleństwo, ale nie może się powstrzymać, i chociaż rasizm i niechęć do czarnych wciąż są w jego mieście silne, na pytanie znudzonej wychowawczyni kim chce zostać w przyszłości, bez wahania odpowiada - “pilotem”.

Przez chwilę w klasie panuje martwa cisza, po czym od tylnych ławek nadchodzi niczym fala, chichot innych uczniów; James zaciska pod ławką pięści i próbuje się nie rumienić.

— Pilotem lotów komercyjnych? — dopytuje się pani Carrington, jakby tworząc mu jeszcze furtkę, którą mógłby wybrnąć z niewygodnego dla nich obojga tematu.

James ignoruje ją, i pomimo jawnego śmiechu i pokwipywania, i rozgrzanych od złości i wstydu policzków zaprzecza. On James Rhodes nie będzie pilotem komercyjnym. Będzie wojskowym pilotem myśliwców, choćby wszyscy inni byli przeciwko niemu - kolor skóry nie definiował przecież tego kim jest, ani jakie ma zdolności. 

— Pewnie, bambus pilotem — cedzi kpiąco siedzący ławkę dalej John Smith, co nauczycielka dyplomatycznie ignoruje. 

Ojciec Johna był wysoko postawionym radnym miejskim i właścicielem największej w okolicy fabryki, w której każda rodzina miała kogoś zatrudnionego i nikt nie chciał mu podpaść. Jednak dzieci, w szczególności naładowane hormonami i furią nastolati, niewiele interesowały fabryki, dotacje i prace dla syna cioci babci - John nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć nic więcej, do czego wyraźnie się szykował, bo James wstał ze swojego miejsca i wykorzystując przewagę wzrostu i długości ramion, chwycił chłopaka jedną ręką za przód koszuli, a druga zdzielił go niechlujnie w twarz.

Cóż, to zwróciło uwagę nauczycielki.

*

— Pan Smith żąda finansowej rekompensaty za poniesione straty moralne, albo twojego wydalenia ze szkoły. — Roberta siada na rozpadającym się plastikowym krzesełku tuż obok krzesła syna i patrzy na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. — Nie stać nas na spłacenie ich — dodaje cicho i dopiero to zmusza Jamesa do podniesienia głowy i odsłonięcia ukrytej do tej pory w dłoniach obitej twarzy. 

— Wiem — mówi lakonicznie James i zastanawia się kiedy to wszystko zaczęło się rozpadać. Od kiedy jego mama wygląda na tak zmęczoną, od kiedy on jest tak narwany i reaguje na codzienne zaczepki. 

Od kiedy ich życie przypomina żałosną farsę.

— Wiem, że brakuje ci taty — mówi Roberta, nie zauważając jak pięści syna zaciskają się kompulsywnie na samą wzmiankę o nim. — Ale naprawdę musimy…

— To nie ma nic wspólnego z ojcem — przerywa jej James, jednak jego drżący głos przeczy jego słowom. Bo tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się od ojca. Od jego kłamstw, zdrad, ciągłych przeprosin i w końcu odejścia. To wtedy rodzina przestała być rodziną a stała się koślawym tworem z ludzi, którzy po prostu egzystują na wspólnej powierzchni i starają się przeżyć do dziesiątego; to wtedy dom przestał być domem, a zaczął być zwyczajnym, szarym jak inne budynkiem.

James nienawidził go za to. Nienawidził go za własny gniew, za cienie w oczach matki i coraz rzadsze pytania Connora o to, kiedy w końcu wróci tatuś. Pytania, których on sam nie miał komu zadać i łudzić się, że może jutro wszystko się poukłada, że może ojciec po prostu wróci, jak co dzień, o piątej, narzekając na majstra i potarmosi mu włosy, a on będzie narzekał, że nie ma już pięciu lat. Łudzić się, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Ale James nie jest głupi, nie jest też dzieckiem i wie, że życie to nie bajka, i chociaż ojciec mieszka zaledwie pół godziny autobusem od nich, to już nigdy nie wróci do domu. Bo Wszechświat zadecydował, że ich życie było złe, że było nic niewarte. Że było _szare_.

— Nie poproszę go o pieniądze — cedzi wściekle. Tatę by poprosił, u taty odpracowałby to w domu, albo u jego kolegów, ale ojca nie poprosi o nic. Nie chciał być mu nic winien. — Ale możesz powiedzieć Smithowi, że zapłacę.

— James…

— Zapłacę — powtarza uparcie, wpatrując się w oczy matki. — Spłacę ich roszczenia do końca roku akademickiego. W nowej szkole musiałbym powtarzać cały rok i przepadną finansowane egzaminy zewnętrzne — wyjaśnia.

— Jesteś pewien? — pyta go, a James doskonale wie, że nie chodzi jej o regulaminy obwarowujące jego stypendium.

— Mogę płacić za swoje błędy — ucina rozmowę i ponownie ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, czując łupiący za oczami zalążek migreny. 

— Jak się czujesz? — zaniepokojona Roberta kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu i ściska je delikatnie. James odsłania się na chwilę i posyła jej uspokajający uśmiech, co przy jego rozbitej wardze wygląda dość groteskowo. 

— Law ma morderczy prawy prosty. Idź już, bo jeszcze pomyślą, że planujemy kradzież tych kilku pierdół i wielką ucieczkę w stylu Bonny i Clyde’a. 

Roberta potakuje i wstaje ciężko z wąskiego krzesła, które trzeszczy złowieszczo. Nikt do końca nie wiedział dlaczego dyrekcja uznała akurat te, cholernie niewygodne i łatwe do popsucia “krzesła”, za najodpowiedniejsze do szaro-burej sali socjalnej, której ściany zdobiły wątpliwej jakości malunki dzieci z pobliskiego hospicjum. Sądząc po odcieniach zapewne zamiast kredek dano im zwykłe ołówki, co było częste w państwowych placówkach - w końcu i tak nie mogły zobaczyć kolorów, więc po co dawać im kolorowe kredki? 

Rozpadające się krzesła, nijakość ścian, upiorność rysunków i zakurzonych na szczycie szafy sztucznych paproci dawało wręcz odpychające wrażenie, jednak szkolna psycholog upierała się, by to tutaj “przeprowadzać rozmowy”. 

Kobieta właściwie nie potrzebowała wariatów - sama ich sobie robiła. 

— Zachowuj się — mówi do niego na odchodnym matka i nie wychodzi z pokoju, nim solennie jej nie przyrzeknie, że niezależnie od tego co usłyszy z gabinetu dyrektora lub korytarza nie wyjdzie i nie narobi sobie więcej kłopotów. 

Roberta Rhodes mogła być prostą kobietą, pracującą jako gosposia w jednym z bogatych domów, ale zdecydowanie nie była głupia i doskonale wiedziała, że młody Smith nie daruje tak łatwo jak jego ojciec swojego złamanego nosa i zrobi wszystko, by jej syna wydalono ze szkoły.

I już jej w tym głowa, żeby mu się to nie udało.

*

Masterton kłania się usłużnie i mnie w dłoniach czapkę z logo zakładu, gdy wydaje samochód białej parze w średnim wieku, którzy bez “dziękuję”, ani “bee”, ani “mee”, ani “pocałuj mnie w dupę” płacą za naprawę i wyjeżdżają z warsztatu; niby czerwony ford ma w oczach Jamesa nijaki, szary odcień, podobnie jak i jego właściciele, i nie może zmusić się do naśladowania służalczości szefa, nawet dla dobra siebie i warsztatu, za co ten ruga go zaraz po wyjeździe klientów.

James nie widzi pomiędzy białymi a czarnymi najmniejszej różnicy - dla niego wszyscy byli po prostu w różnych odcieniach szarości i kompletnie nie potrafił znaleźć sensu w ksenofobii białych i uległości starszych murzynów, dlatego tylko krzywi się na ostry ton Mastertona.  
Wyciera poplamione smarem dłonie w jeszcze brudniejszą szmatę i wraca do swojej roboty. 

— Już niedługo zrozumiesz — mówi łagodniejszym tonem Masterton, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o wieku Jamesa i przechodząc obok niego klepie go swoją wielką, czarną ręką po ramieniu. — Jeszcze tylko trochę — dodaje, nim odchodzi, a James ledwo powstrzymuje się przed odwarknięciem, że nie chce się przekonywać i nie przekona się.  
Był mu naprawdę wdzięczny za to, że pozwolił mu pracować w swoim warsztacie bez odpowiednich papierów, ale zdecydowanie nie potrzebował “figury ojca i przewodnika”, za którą ten usilnie starał się uchodzić. A w szczególności nie potrzebował wsparcia i porad w sprawie bratnich dusz, którymi silnie gardził. 

Lata temu przestał marzyć o kolorach. Przestał zastanawiać się jaki kolor mają ściany w jego pokoju, albo tulipany, którymi rokrocznie matka obsadzała podwórko. Przestał zastanawiać się jak wyglądają same kolory, czy są piękniejsze od ostrego kontrastu czerni i bieli, który czasami udawało mu się zauważyć. Pogrzebał te marzenia głęboko, głęboko w sobie, tam gdzie niedawno pochował również dobre wspomnienia z tatą i nigdy nie chciał wykopywać tych trupów. Wolał bezpieczne odcienie szarości. Wolał swój wybór i ciężką pracę nad kaprysy i chory humor Wszechświata. 

Nie jest taki jak ojciec.

Trzymany w spoconej dłoni klucz ślizga się i z lekkim drżeniem zjeżdża z odkręcanej zakrętki. W końcu upada na podłogę.

_Nie jest._

*

 _Sto, sto pięćdziesiąt, dwieście_ — liczy uważnie dziesiątki, którymi Masterton zwykł mu wypłacać dniówki. _Dwieście trzydzieści, dwieście pięćdziesiąt_ — jeden z banknotów zadziera się lekko w rogu, lecz i tak trafia na kupkę “policzonych” - może przejdzie w tłoku. _Dwieście siedemdziesiąt, dwieście osiemdziesiąt, dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt_ — banknoty kończą się nagle.

— Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt… — szepcze ogłuszony i przez chwilę przeżywa atak paniki. 

Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt, Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt to za mało, potrzebuje trzystu. Ale przecież miał trzysta. Po powrocie do domu miał trzysta!  
Przecież nigdzie nie wychodził, nikt do niego nie przyszedł, a Connor tylko wpadł, by żulić drobne na oranżadę, ale James nie miał i młody…  
Boże, Connor.

Panika przeradza się w białą furię i James, ledwo pamiętając o schowaniu reszty pieniędzy do koperty, rusza by znaleźć złodziejskiego brata.

W drzwiach wyjściowych mija wracającą z pracy mamę, która chwyta go mocno za ramię i pyta co się stało.

Przez chwilę James myśli o wyrwaniu się z uścisku, jednak jej wyraźnie zmęczona postawa odciąga go od tego. 

— Zabrał mi dziesięć dolców — mówi niechętnie, a usta Roberta zaciskają się w wąską kreskę dezaprobaty. Dobrze wie, że żeby jej syn został dopuszczony do egzaminów zewnętrznych, musi do jutra spłacić Smitha. Inaczej dyrektor zadba, by nawet pomimo jednych z najwyższych wyników z egzaminów wewnętrznych, jego miejsce na liście zajął ktoś - w mniemaniu dyrekcji - bardziej odpowiedni. 

— Tylko dziesięć? — pyta, a gdy James kiwa twierdząco głową sięga dłonią do wewnętrznej kieszeni i wyciąga z niej pomięty banknot, który wręcza synowi.

— Mamo, nie. Mówiłem, że sam ich spłacę i nie pozwolę ci…

— Już ich spłaciłeś — przerywa mu. — A teraz przesuń się, masz dużą matkę! — żąda i przepycha się wąskim korytarzykiem w stronę kuchni. Ze zmęczonym westchnieniem zsuwa po drodze przykurzone buty, by nie zostawić śladów na mytej ledwo rano podłodze, i odwiesza na haczyk cienki sweter, który zwykła nosić nawet w lato.

James stoi przez chwilę w otwartych drzwiach, pocierając między palcami puszczający farbę banknot, od którego szarzeją mu jaśniejsze części wnętrza dłoni. 

— Dzięki, mamo — rzuca, kiedy wraca do biurka po kopertę z pieniędzmi, i chociaż nie odpowiedziała, chłopak wie, że został usłyszany, bo kiedy ponownie mija kuchnię, ta, by odciążyć nogi, siedzi na jedynym w domu taborecie i wyraźnie zabiera się za makaron z serem i boczkiem, pomimo tego, że jest piątek.

— Jak będziesz wracać, weź Connora z ulicy! — woła jeszcze za nim.

I James bierze go z ulicy ledwo dwie godziny później, gdy wraca ze spotkania ze starym Smithem. A to, że po drodze zdziela młodego po łapach i ruga za złodziejstwo, przez co dzieciak wraca cały brudny i usmarkany, nie jest czymś o czym warto wspominać.  
Chociaż od tego czasu Connor już nigdy nie wziął bez pozwolenia choćby nieswojego kubka. Tego dnia przestał też pytać o ojca. 

*

Czwartkowe popołudnie nie jest dokładnie najlepszym pomysłem na egzamin SAT II, ale to najwidoczniej nie przeszkadzało komisji wcisnąć matematyki na koniec kolejki i do ciasnej sali, w której, pomimo niewielkiej ilości osób i pootwieranych okien, panował okropny zaduch, co tylko potęgowało nerwowość i stres zdających. 

_Dokumenty, drugie pióro, zapasowe naboje…_ — James gorączkowo przeszukuje kieszenie marynarki, próbując znaleźć w którejś z nich zaginiony ołówek. Teoretycznie na salę nie wolno było wnosić nic poza piórem i dokumentami, jednak zadania z geo- i planimetrii było o wiele łatwiejsze, gdy miało się możliwość zaznaczania na podstawowym rysunku poszczególnych etapów zadania, dlatego profesura przymykała oko na szmuglowanie do sal ołówków. Niestety James musiał zgubić swój w drodze do szkoły. Jasne, bo biednemu to zawsze wiatr w oczy.

A pieprzyć to, myśli w końcu i odwiesza marynarkę z powrotem oparcie krzesła, czym zaskarbia sobie rozdrażnione spojrzenie jednego z członków komisji, którego ignoruje. 

Pieprzyć ołówek i to cholerne zadanie. 

Podwija rękawy koszuli, obskakuje irytujące zadanie i zabiera się za następne. Trudno, wróci do niego później i będzie znaczył bez przyrządów. Może nie pomyli rysunku właściwego z zapiskami. 

Cholerne czarne linie. Wszystkie wyglądają tak samo. 

*

Wyniki przychodzą pocztą, niedługo przed końcem czerwca.

James siedzi przy kuchennym stole, niemal pół metra od koperty i wpatruje się w nią, jakby w każdej chwili mogła podskoczyć i go ugryźć. Właściwie, tak właśnie było - to od tej cienkiej koperty zależała jego dalsza edukacja, a raczej jej możliwy brak, jeśli nie osiągnął wyniku powyżej 60%, czyli średniego wyniku dla rozszerzenia. Nikt nie potrzebował na uczelni przeciętniaka. W szczególności czarnego przeciętniaka. 

— Będzie dobrze — mówi jego matka, odwracając się na chwile od kuchenki, na której przygotowywała obiad. — Niezależnie od wyniku SAT wciąż będziesz miał najwyższą średnią końcową w szkole. 

— To za mało. — James niechętnie przyciąga do siebie szarawą kopertę, rozrywa ją i wyciąga złożoną w pół , która miała zaważyć na jego życiu. 

— No, otwórz — zachęca go matka, gdy staje za nim, by móc mu zaglądać przez ramię. 

_Na pohybel!_

James rozkłada szybko pismo i, nim zdąży stchórzyć, przelatuje wzrokiem przez urzędniczy bełkot, zatrzymując się dopiero na wytłuszczonym druku z wynikiem. 

82%

— No kurwa! — krzyczy radośnie, a matka trzepie go ścierą przez łeb, bo szczęście szczęściem, ale wciąż - język. 

Wyszukanie uczelni technicznej z pełnym socjalem nie jest trudne - wystarczyło przystanąć przed główną tablicą ogłoszeń w szkole. Plakaty MIT wisiały niemal w każdej średniej, kusząc szerokim wachlarzem kierunków i zajęć dodatkowych, jednak James nie wątpił, że były one skierowane głównie do białej młodzieży, co sugerowała nawet zamieszczona na plakatach przykładowa karta zgłoszeń, w której trzeba było zaznaczyć kolor skóry.

Te rasistowskie skurwysyny, z Kadr i Rekrutacji, powinny jeszcze dołączyć skalę szarości, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby można było przyłożyć dłoń i mieć pewność, że mieści się w “odpowiednim” kolorycie. 

James tsyka językiem, gdy odbiera w sekretariacie szkoły standardową kartę zgłoszeń na uniwersytet i mniej lub bardziej potrzebne świstki do wypełnienia. Teoretycznie jeszcze tego samego dnia mógłby wypełnić wszystko i wysłać poleconym do DR MIT, ale nie wątpił, że wystarczy im jeden rzut oka na kartę, by odrzucić go bez przeglądania pozostałych dokumentów. 

Więc tak, ROTC - postanowił, wyrzucając do kosza kartę zgłoszeń jeszcze przed wyjściem ze szkoły. Siedzący przy drzwiach portier spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale nie skomentował całego zajścia, wracając do leniwego przeglądania miejscowej gazety. To przecież nie pierwszy raz, gdy uczeń decyduje się zakończyć edukacje na średniej. 

Wśród czarnoskórych jest to wręcz normą - niewielu stać na kontynuowanie nauki w prywatnych placówkach, a jeszcze mniej dostawało stypendia naukowe, zaś na państwowe placówki nie ma co liczyć. Więcej z nimi problemów niż pożytku, o ile oczywiście udało się jakimś cudem przebić przez pierwszą rekrutację. 

Więc tak, zdecydowanie ROTC.

Prosto ze szkoły, by w domu matka nie zdążyła odwieźć go od tego pomysłu, idzie do biura rekrutacyjnego, modląc się w duchu, by przynajmniej tam nie trafił na jakiegoś zacofanego białasa. 

I jeśli Bóg istnieje, to zdecydowanie go wysłuchał, bo za biurkiem siedzi zdecydowanie czarny mężczyzna, który wydaje się zdziwiony obecnością Jamesa jeszcze bardziej, niż James jego.

— Wiesz, że to droga jednokierunkowa? — pyta sierżant z tak poplątanym nazwiskiem, że “mów mi Czołg” wydaje się najodpowiedniejsze. Mężczyzna właściwie przypomina trochę czołg - jest wielki, postawny, a trzymany w jego ogromnych dłoniach delikatny długopis wygląda jak coś cennego, co w każdej chwili może się rozpaść. James nigdy, przenigdy nie chce go wkurzyć. 

— Chcę być pilotem — powtarza James niczym katarynka, na co Czołg tylko wzdycha. 

— Słuchaj dzieciaku, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak często to słyszę, ale nie chodzi o to co chcesz. Chodzi o to do czego masz predyspozycje i jak zaprezentujesz się wyższym szczeblom. Od powstania Korpusu Air Force, kapitanem zostało zaledwie trzydziestu czarnych. Trzydziestu na kilkanaście tysięcy białych. 

— Zaciąg nie gwarantuje otrzymania stypendium, ani późniejszego przyjęcia do Korpusu — uzupełnia, jakby nie do końca pewien, że James zrozumiał, bo ten wciąż wpatruje się w niego z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie zdołam cię przekonać, prawda? — mówi w końcu niechętnie rozbawiony.

— Nie bardzo — odpowiada James i wyciąga z porzuconej obok swojego krzesła torby swoje wyniki, które prezentuje sierżantowi.

Czołg gwizda niechętnie z podziwem.

— No młody, może jednak masz jakieś szanse. — Sierżant wstaje i wyciąga do Jamesa dłoń; jego twarz przecina zębaty uśmiech, który niemal dzieli jego twarz na pół. Chłopak nieświadomie odwzajemnia uśmiech i potrząsa ofiarowaną ręką.

— Cóż, kadecie, witamy w wojsku.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwsze dni po zaciągnięciu są _ciche_ i James nie może za to winić nikogo poza sobą. 

Bracia matki zaciągnęli się do armii w poszukiwaniu lepszego, godnego życia, ale nie znaleźli tam nic poza poniżeniem i śmiercią w imieniu cudzych ideałów, z czym Margaret nigdy się nie pogodziła. A teraz jej syn popełnił ten sam błąd co oni, a ona nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Za dobrze znała jego zawziętość i upór w dążeniu do celu, by chociażby próbować. Mogła tylko milczeć i próbować go wspierać w tym postanowieniu, z nadzieją, że może mu się uda. 

Gdy James wysyła dokumenty na Uczelnię z dołączonym do nich poleceniem Air Force i kobieta może się tylko modlić w duchu, by chociaż jego nie pożarła chciwość i ksenofobia białych.

Dopiero kiedy jest pewna, że nie wybuchnie lub nie rozpłacze się przed własnym dzieckiem, kładzie najmłodszego spać, a starszego ciągnie do niewielkiego saloniku i sadza go na wysiedzianej kanapie. Posępnym wzrokiem omiata cały pokoik, dając sobie chwilę na przetasowanie słów, nim zaczyna mówić:

— Nie będę stawać ci na drodze. — Ramiona Jamesa opadają w wyrazie ulgi; wyraźnie oczekiwał innych słów, jednak kobieta nie chciała się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. — Nie będę stawać ci na drodze — powtarza dla podkreślenia swoich słów. — Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie pochwalam ani twojego wyboru.

— Mamo…

— Nie skończyłam! — ucina Margaret i zmusza syna, by przestał błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach i spojrzał na nią. — Nie pochwalam tego, ale nie będę stawać ci na drodze. Tylko tyle. Nie pomogę ci się zabić. 

— Dobrze — mówi w końcu James, widocznie podejmując jakąś decyzję. — Rozumiem to — dodaje już ciszej. — Chcę tylko… chciałbym tylko — poprawia się szybko. — Chciałbym tylko mieć możliwość powrotu do domu między semestrami. 

Kobieta drga na te słowa i wpatruje się w syna przerażona.

— Jezus, James, jesteś moim synem, nie odcinam się od ciebie, kocham cię, ja tylko… — Margaret ściska nerwowo dłonie, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. — Ja po prostu nie mogę. 

James bez słowa podnosi się z kanapy i obejmuje matkę.

— Wiem — mówi w końcu cichym głosem. — Rozumiem.

— Nie powinieneś.

Chłopak tuli ją mocniej.

_Wie, że nie powinien._

*

Dostanie się do miasta oddalonego o ponad czterysta mil, to, dla osoby pozbawionej własnego środka transportu, wielkie wyzwanie logistyczne, na dodatek gdzieś w połowie pakowania torby uświadamia sobie, że już dawno przekroczył limit ciężaru bagażu i jedyne co może zrobić to kurwować i próbować przepakować, ograniczając się tylko do najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Dopłata za nadbagaż wyssałaby do cna jego skromny budżet. 

Dopiero za czwartym razem udaje mu się zmieścić w wymaganym limicie i James pozwala sobie na chwilowy odpoczynek, nim zacznie zbierać odrzucone przy trzecim sorcie szpargały. Przez osiemnaście lat udało mu się uzbierać całkiem sporą ilość ciuchów, które trzyma wyłącznie z sentymentu i teraz bardzo trudno jest mu się z nimi rozstać, chociaż większość z nich przypomina już bardziej szmaty, niż rzeczywiste ubrania.

Choćby jego ulubiona kraciasta koszula, którą zwinął tacie z prania dwa lata wcześniej i którą już kilkukrotnie zapakował i wypakował z torby pod wpływem gniewu. Z jednej strony nie chciał w swoim pobliżu niczego, co przypominało mu o ojcu, a z drugiej była to jedyna rzecz, która została mu po szczęśliwych latach. Gdy ten odchodził, zabrał ze sobą niemal wszystko co miał, a to o czym zapomniał, James wyrzucił lub spalił z mamą za domem. 

Podglądająca ich wtedy przez firankę sąsiadka, panna Crimson, nie próbowała nawet wzywać policji czy straży pożarnej, a po wszystkim przyniosła im świeżo upieczony placek z rabarbarem i została z nimi do samej nocy, grając leniwie w scrabble i ani na chwilę nie pozwalając wyjść na podwórko, gdzie w starej beczce dogasały resztki ubrań Terrence’a.

Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że przed pięciu laty, jej wieloletni mąż zostawił ją dla kobiety, przy którym poznał kolory, co wystawiło ją na pośmiewisko nie tylko wśród niewielkiej społeczności ich dzielnicy, ale i własnej rodziny, u której nigdy nie znalazła zrozumienia. W końcu, jak można oczekiwać od kogoś, że zostanie przy obecnym partnerze, skoro poznał osobę mu przeznaczoną? 

Wiele osób za jej plecami nazywało ją “szarą wdową”, co było powszechnie przyjętym, choć niezbyt przyjemnym sposobem na określenie osób, które utraciły swojego partnera na rzecz ich odnalezionych bratnich dusz, co zdarzało się coraz częściej. Wcześniej ludzie choć trochę ważyli na śluby złożone swoim partnerom, jednak odkąd Kościół zaczął otwarcie głosić, że związki bratnich dusz są namaszczone przez Boga nawet bez oficjalnego ślubu, rzadko kiedy dbali o uczucia czy opinie tych, których zostawili za sobą i gonili za nowym, barwnym życiem, bez wahania paląc za sobą wszystkie mosty. 

Właśnie to zrobił ojciec Jamesa. Spalił wszystkie mosty. 

W noc przed wyjazdem pali koszulę, razem z resztką dziecinnych pragnień i marzeń o powrocie taty. 

Tym razem jego dłoń nie drży. 

*

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu wcześniej, że jeszcze przed wieczorem pożałuje swojego wyboru sposobu podróży, James dosłownie by go wyśmiał. Teraz jednak, gdy przez korek na wlotówce do Baltimore, ledwo zdążył na pociąg, a z matką żegnał się dosłownie w drzwiach autobusu, może tylko pluć sobie w brodę, że nie odżałował tych stu dolców i nie szarpnął się na samolot. Dopiero spojrzenie na tachaną ze sobą torbę, z bokiem upierniczonym od ściany peronu, o którą otarł się podczas biegu na pociąg, przypomniało mu dlaczego zdecydował się na niego.

Dopłata za nadbagaż w samolocie była pięciokrotnie wyższa, niż ta w komunikacji naziemnej, a on do pierwszej wypłaty stypendium był cholernym bankrutem.

Trzymając się myśli, że i tak był cholernym szczęściarzem, bo nie tylko zdążył na pociąg, ale i zaoszczędził dzięki niemu sto dwadzieścia dolarów, które pozwolą mu nie umrzeć z głodu przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie w Massachusetts, przebija się przez wagony, by znaleźć swoje miejsce. I po wielu “przepraszam” i “nie chciałem”, i “bardzo mi przykro” w końcu je znajduje. Zajęte. A prośba konduktora o interwencję owocuje tylko pustą formułką, wyraźnie recytowaną z pamięci.

Przecież nie mógł przebyć drogi bez przebojów, to byłoby zbyt proste. 

Przez następne sześć godzin siedzi na swojej torbie w najszerszej części wagonu, tuż przy ubikacji, kisząc się razem z innymi nieszczęśnikami, którym w większości ktoś zajął ich miejsca, a na których skargi konduktorzy tylko wzruszali ramionami.

Niemal wszyscy są czarni.

*

W gruncie rzeczy to nie sam przejazd pociągiem był najtrudniejszy. Najtrudniejsze było niezwymiotowanie od oparów detergentów, których ktoś wyraźnie nadużył przy czyszczeniu ubikacji, oraz niedanie się stratować strumieniom ludzi, których większość nie kłopotała się nawet krótkim “przepraszam”, gdy podeptała Jamesa lub innego nieszczęśnika. 

Dlatego kiedy pociąg staje w końcu na Południowym Dworcu Bostonu, James ledwo wygrzebuje się z wagonu, z trudem tachając za sobą okrutnie ciężką torbę. 

Pozycja, w której przebywał przez ostatnie godziny była iście jogińska i sprawiła, że jego stawy bolą, a niemal każdy mięsień w ciele wrzeszczyo pomstę do nieba, jednak James nie może odmówić sobie pełnego satysfakcji uśmiechu, który śle przez zamykające się drzwi wagonu do kobiety w średnim wieku, która przy wsiadaniu wbiła mu pantofel stopę, a później stanęła tak blisko, że uniemożliwiła mu wstanie z torby czy choćby rozprostowanie nóg i ignorowała jego prośby o przesunięcie. Niech suka cierpi w jego starym, śmierdzącym wybielaczem rogu, przyblokowana przez kilku słusznej postury mężczyzn, którzy dosiedli się dwa przystanki temu. Niech cierpi. Zasłużyła. Jego stopa zapulsowała boleśnie w potwierdzeniu. 

Reszta podróży mija względnie spokojnie. Pomimo początkowego zagubienia na stacji, dzięki uprzejmości jednego ze strażników udaje mu się określić którą linią metra jechać i jak dotrzeć do podziemnych kas, do których droga, z powodu remontu, przypomina labirynt, wypełniony ślepymi zaułkami ze znaków “zakaz przejścia” i czarnej folii.

W samym metrze udaje mu się stanąć tuż przy drzwiach i chociaż otrzymuje z tego powodu kilka szturchnięć i niepochlebnych słów nie rusza się ani o krok, odliczając uważnie przystanki, których jakimś cudem udaje mu się nie pomylić. 

Pomimo wszechogarniającego zmęczenia dociera w końcu na teren kampusu i niemal bez świadomości znajduje przydzielony mu budynek, którego adresu zdążył się już nauczyć na pamięć. Tak na wszelki wypadek. 

Kobieta siedząca w recepcji niemal dziesięć minut szuka jego nazwiska na liście, a później przez chwilę łypie podejrzliwie to na podane jej prawo jazdy i listę, to na samego Jamesa, najwyraźniej nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zaznaczone na liście wielkie, tłuste “C” to prawda. James nie może się nawet zmusić, by być na nią złym. 

— Osiemnaście D. — Kobieta niechętnie podaje mu obdrapany klucz z wyrytym na nim numerem pokoju. 

James zezuje niewyraźnie na przypięty do jej bluzki identyfikator, próbując odczytać jej nabazgrane jakimś flamastrem nazwisko.

— Dziękuję, ma’am — mówi w końcu, rezygnując z prób rozszyfrowania bohomazów i przyjmuje z wdzięcznością klucz, marząc już tylko o łóżku, ba, choćby o kawałku podłogi, na którym mógłby się wyciągnąć i zapomnieć o jodze, którą wyprawiał przez ostatnie godziny. 

— Na każdym piętrze jest regulamin — krzyczy za nim portierka. — Radzę go przeczytać i się go trzymać. 

James nie kłopocze się odpowiedzią.

Swój pokój znajduje dopiero na trzecim piętrze i chociaż jego zamek się tnie, farba ze ścian wyraźnie łuszczy, a oba wciśnięte do niego tapczany są na niego za krótkie, coś w Jamesie zwija się z radości. 

Jest na MIT, naprawdę jest na MIT! 

Zamyka za sobą drzwi i zostawiwszy torbę w przejściu zwala się na pierwsze lepsze łóżko z głupawym uśmiechem. Złożona na nim w schludną kupkę pościel woła do niego zachęcająco, ale chłopak nie ma nawet siły by zmienić niezbyt wygodną pozycję, a co dopiero bawić się w ubieranie i rozkładanie pościeli. 

Zarzuca ramię na twarz i zasypia postanawiając, że jutro z samego rana zadzwoni z budki do matki, a później klepnie się w Kadrach. 

*

Pierwsze tygodnie Jamesa na uczelni są trudne. Głównie dla Kadr, które pomimo listu polecającego, osobistej wizyty nadzorującego go sierżanta, nie mniej strasznego niż Czołg, i wielokrotnym powtarzaniu, że nie, jego nazwisko nie jest błędnie napisane i Korpus jest pewien, że to ten James Rhodes, którego chcą, a nie Jason czy inny Jimmy. 

Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się przedrzeć przez całą papierologię, jakimś cudem dogadać ze swoim współlokatorem, którego głównym zajęciem jest jaranie trawki, uczelniane życie wydaje się wręcz śmiesznie proste, co James ośmiela się powiedzieć podczas jednego z porannych biegów, czym zarabia sobie kolejne pięć okrążeń od kaprala Collinsa. Facet najwidoczniej wziął sobie do serca słowa, którymi przywitał swoich kadetów pierwszego dnia — że uczyni ich życie tutaj piekłem na ziemi i będą wychwalać dzień, w którym wstąpią do Korpusu i w końcu się go pozbędą. 

Jak dotąd James był zbyt zachwycony ogromem warsztatów i dotykiem munduru na jego skórze, by przejmować się takimi frazesami, i pływa w przyjemnej poświacie warsztatów, przemykając między zajęciami uczelnianymi wraz z grupką znajomych z piętra.

Rzeczywistość dogania go dopiero wraz z pierwszą sesją, gdy pod koniec egzaminu orientuje się, że za cholerę nie wie co liczył przez ostatnie pół strony. Ukradkowe zerknięcie na resztę sali informuje go, że nie tylko on odkrył właśnie tę zagwozdkę a mściwy uśmieszek siedzącego na katedrze profesora sprawia, że przełyka ciężko. 

Stary cap zawsze układał ciężkie testy ale to? Czarna magia. Pieprzona, czarna magia. 

Wraca do obliczeń, modląc się w duchu, by przy wynikach nie okazało się, że wszystko spieprzył. 

Dzięki bogu nie, ale bura od matki, którą zbiera przez telefon wystarczy mu do końca życia, zaś kapral nie jest lepszy od niej — James przez następne trzy miesiące, równo o czwartej trzydzieści, staje w salucie na placu wraz z kilkoma innymi nieszczęśnikami i trwa tak dopóki kapral nie przyjdzie i nie powie “spocznij”, co ma ich nauczyć systematyczności.

James pojmuje swoją lekcję i następnym razem, gdy kolega siedzący obok proponuje mu zerwanie się z wykładu odmawia, co wyraźnie odbija się na jego relacjach z kolegami z piętra, ale jakoś nie potrafi tego żałować.

Nogi dotąd bolą go na samą myśl o placu, a kapral Collins nabrał nawyku stawania przed nim na każdym apelu i wykrzykiwania rozkazów prosto w jego twarz, co miało być collinsowym sposobem motywacji, która chyba działała, bo Jamesowi udaje się skończyć pierwszy rok z na tyle wysoką średnią by mógł utrzymać stypendium, a kapral nawet klepie go po ramieniu, na ostatnim apelu, wyraźnie zadowolony z jego postępów. 

James tego samego dnia dzwoni do matki czy przez wzgląd na jego ograniczone fundusze może nie przyjeżdzać na lato do domu, a zamiast tego spróbować znaleźć jakąś pracę w mieście i przekoczować do następnego semestru. Kobieta zgadza się dopiero po długich namowach i wyraźnie słychać, że robi to z wielką niechęcią.

— Uważaj na siebie — mówi do niego na chwilę przed rozłączeniem.

— Zawsze na siebie uważam — odpowiada nadąsany i żegna się z nią, zwalniając telefon dla następnej osoby. Ktokolwiek wpadł na genialną myśl, że jeden telefon na budynek wystarczy, chyba nigdy nie miał dzieci. 

*

Lato spędza nie do końca tak jak obiecał matce, ale na swoją obronę mógłby przedstawić fakt, że to żelastwo spadło na niego znienacka, gdy jakiś idiota z warsztatu w którym dorabiał nie zabezpieczył łańcuchów i ta złamana noga nie jest jego winą. Kompletnie nie jest jego winą.

Kapral wydaje się myśleć inaczej, gdy na początku roku James nie jest w stanie przebiec wyznaczonego mu dystansu i daje temu wyraz opieprzając go od góry do dołu przed resztą rekrutów i każąc mu przez cały poranek wykonywać kompletnie niepotrzebne prace, jak przenoszenie kamieni z jednego punktu w drugi, bo “tam wyglądają ładniej”. 

Pod koniec zajęć noga Jamesa łupała boleśnie, a on sam był gotów znaleźć tego cymbała z warsztatu i udusić go linką wędkarską. Dopiero szybki prysznic, który udało mu się złapać, gdy większa część jego piętra odsypiała piątkowego kaca pomógł mu ochłonąć; tylko jeden natrysk był zajęty, a Martin spod siódemki poza zerknięciem na niego podpuchniętymi oczami i niemrawym pomachaniem nie poświęcił mu więcej uwagi, na nowo wpychając głowę pod strumień zimnej wody, co zdecydowanie odpowiadało Jamesowi. Gdyby tamten się odezwał, zapewne naskoczyłby na niego pod byle pretekstem, a Martin był jedynym, który pomimo jego wyraźnego odcięcia od grupy imprezowiczów wciąż z nim rozmawiał. 

I robił zajebiste, wyraźne notatki z matmy i James nie chciał stracić dostępu do nich z powodu jakiejś głupoty. 

Gorąco woda tłumi ból w jego bolącej nodze i zmywa z niego kurz i pot od porannych ćwiczeń, dzięki czemu James czuje się o kilka kilo lżejszy i zdecydowanie senny. Macha niewyraźnie do Martina, który wciąż próbuje utopić kaca w zimnej wodzie i wychodzi z pryszniców z przewiązanym tylko w pasie ręcznikiem. Sama myśl o założeniu przepoconych ubrań treningowych mierzi go, dlatego trzyma je luźno w dłoni i majta nimi pod biurko, nieuważnie rejestrując, że jego współlokator, Eric, wybył gdzieś i znów zostawił niezamknięte drzwi. 

— Jebany banan — mruczy wycierając się do względnego sucha. Zakłada wyciągnięte z szuflady czyste bokserki i już, już wita się z łóżkiem, gdy ktoś puka do drzwi.

James mnie w ustach porzekleństwo i obrzuca tęsknym spojrzeniem łóżko z rozkopaną w zaproszeniu pościelą. Niechętnie odwraca się i otwiera drzwi, chcąc jak najszybciej spławić stojącą za nimi osobę, ale kiedy patrzy na stojącą za drzwiami osobę wydusza z siebie tylko ciche “uh”, bo to co widzi nie jest tym, czego się spodziewał. 

Za jego drzwiami stoi dzieciak, może piętnastoletni, który wpatruje się w Jamesa w wyraźnym ogłupiałym szoku. Dzieciak, który nie jest czarny, ani biały, nie jest szary, jest wręcz nasycony kolorami, a James w pierwszym odruchu chce wciągnąć go w ramiona i nigdy nie wypuszczać, bo Jezu Chryste, nigdy nie widział czegoś tak pięknego.

Dopiero ciche “boże” przywołuje go do realności.

— Jesteś — zaczyna dzieciak, ale James przerywa gwałtownie:

— Nie. — Chłopak wzdryga się jakby go uderzył, ale James jest zbyt przerażony całą sytuacją by o to dbać. 

— Nie — powtarza dobitnie i głuszy w sobie tę świeżo odkopaną część, która chce po prostu owinąć się dookoła chłopaka, by mogli wspólnie poznawać kolory.

Nie zrobi tego. Nie jest taki jak ojciec. 

Zatrzaskuje gwałtownie drzwi, zostawiając swoje kolory za nimi. 

_Nie jest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fik dorobił się kontynuacji, która będzie wstawiona jak tylko wygrzebię się z obecnego projektu. Czyli jakoś tak za miesiąc.


End file.
